


A Dragon's Heat

by Beastblade



Series: Wet [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Futanari, G!P, Loss of Virginity, Magic Cock, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Yordle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:49:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastblade/pseuds/Beastblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shyvana finds everything she desires in a mate in everyone's favorite purple Yordle, and takes what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Heat

"Do you like the color purple, Shyvana? I love it. I think it's just a beautiful color in general. Purple food, purple clothes, purple animals…" The half-dragon woman called Shyvana was stiff as she walked beside her Yordle companion, solid boots thumping on the dirt of the city. Lulu was hopping next to her, chirping happily about…purple mostly, and how a purple dragon would be "awesomely awesome!" Normally she'd find the tiny woman beyond adorable. After all, her voice was soft and sweet and tinkling. Shyvana loved speaking with her.

She swallowed slowly, feeling sweat drip down between her shoulder blades. The hot need to mate had filled her since the previous night. The urges were sudden and violent and Shyvana had thought she could keep a lid on these ravenous desires but it was becoming overwhelming. It was the season of mating for Dragons, and Shyvana had yet to find herself a proper mate to bed.

And Lulu's voice, instead of making her happy and calm like it usually did was stimulating her like nothing else had ever done before. As she spoke, mental images of the Yordle screaming her name filled her mind…

Shyvana hardly realized she had slammed her hand over the yordle's mouth, and lifted her until she got a flash of sudden awareness. Even then, she didn't stop herself. The road was mostly empty, as both misfits preferred usually. The little cutie's feet kicked wildly and hit her solid abdomen. The sensation was not painful, merely annoying. Shyvana growled a warning in her small, furry ear. The girl showed no reaction. Frustrated, Shyvana brought the struggling little girl into an alley. She stopped only to peer out from it and make sure there would be no one to interrupt their rutting.

Pix struck her then, finally aware of his friend's complete and total distress. The sensation was like getting electrocuted, and Shyvana snarled in pain as Lulu broke free with wide eyes. The Draconian peered down at the short girl with a burning hot gaze, towering above her and in light, easily removed armor. There was fear written across Lulu's face. Between her legs, Shyvana felt her cock grow full and hard and begin to throb.

"Why do you have that look on your face Shyv?" The dragoness smirked. She stood at her full imposing height, much taller than the little Yordle. She radiated with rage, teeth displayed. Her hand shot out as she grabbed the tiny fae, clenching her fist around it. Her eyes glowed, glinting dangerously,

"Call Pix off, now. Before someone gets hurt."

Lulu whimpered, and stared, "P…Pix, its ok. Shyvana would never hurt me. You can go, fly away for a little bit. We just, we just need to talk ahaha." The fae hesitated, before it darted away. It peered back at them suspiciously as it flew. The dragoness smirked victoriously. Lulu gazed at her fearfully. "Shyvana, a…are you ok?"

She kneeled, and pointed between her thighs. Lulu looked down and a confused expression appeared on her face. She obviously didn't know what Shyvana was showing her.

"You did this. You made it this hard." Shyvana grabbed the girl's hand by the wrist and tugged her close. "Feel it, feel it!" The girl quickly did as told, tiny hand grasping the bulge in her trousers. Shyvana groaned deeply. The hand was so warm. Her cock twitched beneath the heavy pants. She was beyond glad she had ditched most of her armor for her walk through town with the Yordle who seemed to love Demacia as much as Shyvana did. They spent a lot of time together, whenever Jarvan had no need of her and the Yordle wasn't pouncing around Bandle City. "Rub it Lulu, pet it like…like it's a forest animal or something." At that the girl blinked, before she nodded. She ran two tiny hands up and along it, gentle as she moved. Shyvana bit into her bottom lip, her cock feeling very heavy with the need to release.

"It's so hard," Lulu said in wonder, eyes wide as she felt the full length, Shyvana was aching… She needed more than over the cloth fondling. She needed to see Lulu crumpled beneath her, begging to be fucked more and more, innocence spread and speared, wrapped like petals around her flesh…Her erection gave an angry throb. "And it's twitching!"

"Shut up. Pull it out of my pants. Stroke it harder." The Yordle seemed even more confused now, but she struggled to push down the Draconian woman's trousers, and blushed as her cock bounced out. It was a solid seven inches of throbbing cock, steel hard and streaming at the mushroom head. It was about two and a half inches thick, and an angry purplish blue.

"I…it's a boys thingy!" Lulu gasped, "Are you a boy Shyv-" The dragoness snarled angrily, shoving the girl backwards. She landed on her bum, arms snapping up as if to protect herself from an invisible blow.

"I said shut up," Shyvana growled slowly, voice a deep and low rumble. "Now you've gone and pissed me off." The Yordle backed away, putting her arms further out in front of herself, pleading with her movements.

"Please don't hurt me! You're my friend, you'd never hurt me!" Shyvana's amber eyes locked onto the small girl. Her cock grew to its full hardness as an expression of fear crossed the little yordle's face. Her pretty little eyes were glistening with the promise of tears. Shyvana wanted to conquer that pouty little mouth, shove her tongue in and consume every part of it. Every part of Lulu. She smirked at the little girl, eyes shining with eagerness. Seeing she was not going to stop whatever it was she was doing, Lulu looked crestfallen.

"Open your mouth, little whore. Come suck on me." Lulu shook her head wildly, and the muscles in Shyvana's body tightened. She flashed her teeth, eyes wild with rage. How dare she refuse the Dragon? The Dragon had chosen her as an ideal mate, and partner and she was refusing it?! A snarl rumbled in the back of her throat, before she forced herself to relax. The girl was innocent despite how long she'd lived. It wasn't her fault. She simply needed to be…guided…more thoroughly. She grabbed the girl by her streams of violet hair. "I said suck on my cock," she growled through clenched teeth, voice acidic. Stubborn, the Yordle shook her head, yelping when Shyvana tugged her hair a bit more.

"Lulu," she growled in a dangerous tone. Even so she had to grudgingly respect the girl. She was standing up to her, even when Shyvana had her hands on her. She felt a warmth blossom throughout her, her dragon growling eagerly inside, desperate to claim the small girl for her own. This was one of the traits that made her ideal! She was innocent, but she was immensely loyal and uniquely powerful. She would pass on wonderful traits to their child. And she was the odd one out too…Both she and Shyvana were mostly alone for being different. She trembled at the thought of the girls smile.

She wasn't going to destroy this innocence as if she was a monster, was she? Was this not the reason why humans hated dragons? She was acting no different.

"I don't want to!" Lulu's voice and pretty face were filled with desperation. Her eyes were wide. These eyes were such a pretty shade of green, emerald. She seemed to sense the inner turmoil in the Draconian. Shyvana warmed at the thought of their child with such a pretty eye color rather than her own golden. She shook her head, before she moved her hand to the back of the spell casters head, and brought her closer. The urge to mate won against the weak mental resistance. Shyvana simply needed this too much. She would conquer as she pleased.

"You're going to suck on it. And if you bite you'll regret it, am I understood," she made her tone as fiery as possible. The girl stared at her, and the first show of tears came. They slid down her cheeks slowly. Shyvana leaned down, cupped her chin, and lapped up the salty droplets. Her cock throbbed at the taste of surrender, and she rumbled with pleasure. "Think of it as sucking on a lollipop. You like those, don't you?" Lulu looked away, but she hesitantly nodded. "Lulu. You have to suck on me to wet my cock, do you know why?"

She kneeled then, smirking ever wider. The Yordle shook her head fearfully, swallowing back her tears. Shyvana laughed lightly, before she brought her fingers down the front of the girl's chest. She didn't stop until she reached her destination. She smiled wide as she slid her fingers under the girl's loose trousers and then her underwear, digging her fingers into the girl's pussy. "Because my meat is going to be here. I'm going to be fucking you with it, spreading your little slutty cunny." She laughed, grinning as she stared into Lulu's eyes. Moisture was wrapped around her fingertips, she realized. The thought made her nearly lose control, throw the girl down, and take what she pleased…Lulu, on some level wanted this too.

It was far wetter than Shyvana had even possibly expected. It seemed her body knew what was happening even if Lulu herself didn't. Lulu gasped and pulled away, Shyvana growled and tugged her back with one hand, digging her fingers in deeper, thrusting lightly. She rubbed her own hand against her aching thing, it felt as if it was going to burst. The tightness around her lightly scaled fingers was clenching as if to force her out, the Yordle's face flushing as she whimpered and shifted her hips.

"That hurts," Lulu whispered, "Shyv, please stop, it hurts!" Shyvana laughed gently, and swirled her two fingers around, already the girl was moistening around her more. The little masochistic whore! She pulled her fingers out, eyeing them. They were slick and wet. Strands of sticky essence dripped between her fingertips.

"You like this. You're wet," Lulu trembled. Shyvana licked her lips. "Open your mouth." The girl's whole body shook and she tried to pull away again. Shyvana snapped forward, grabbing the girl by the cheeks, tightening her fingers around her face and forcing her tiny mouth open. Her golden eyes glinted hungrily, teeth white and showing in a wide grin as she jammed her fingers into the girl's mouth. "See, taste your own pleasure Lulu, doesn't it taste good? Doesn't it _feel_ good? You must be more honest with yourself." She laughed wickedly. Lulu's tears cascaded down fully now. Even so, she suckled slowly, cleaning the half-dragon's fingers gently with a tiny tongue. When Shyvana pulled them out, Lulu sobbed.

"Why are you doing this!? I just wanted to play and talk with you and you're hurting me, I thought we were friends!" Shyvana couldn't risk resisting her desires now. She would shut the girl up and take her.

"Shhh," Shyvana rubbed her cheek gently, her eyes burning white and hot, "we are friends. If it wasn't you, I wouldn't be doing this. You're mine, I've wanted to make you mine." She grasped the girl by the hair again, hissing with need. Her cock had such a heavy ache she felt as if she would go insane if she did not reach an orgasm. "Now suck my cock." The Yordle whimpered desperately, but she finally- finally! - obeyed and wrapped her tiny, plump lips around Shyvana's stiff dick.

Shyvana gasped, eyes widening with ecstasy. She let out a whine. "This! This feeling," she gasped, fingers tightening in the girl's hair. The girl only had her flared head in her mouth, but already it felt impossibly good. Her hands slid around Shyvana's base, slowly and hesitantly playing with her. Lulu's lips strained to go wider and take her deeper. She gagged and withdrew when Shyvana bumped into the back of her throat. _None of that._

The Demacian gripped the back of Lulu's head, and her back arched as she slammed her hips forward. It felt beyond good! Her cock was in a yordle's throat! She was in her mate's throat! Lulu choked desperately, eyes shooting wide as she slammed tiny fists into the dragoness' scaled, steel hard abdomen. Shyvana gasped at the sensation. She wanted those hands to land on her abdomen. She wanted Lulu to lay her palms down on her belly as she impaled herself on Shyvana's erection.

The sound of Lulu gagging, choking, made her thrust harder. There was so much excess spit and pre-cum she was able to move quickly, even so the tightness restricted movement a bit, She hit the back of Lulu's throat repeatedly, the tiny tight tunnel of a mouth squeezing around her, her teeth grazing the pulsing flesh of her dick. She groaned. Soon, she was going to erupt soon. Lulu struggled, eyes shutting slightly, spit dripping from her mouth. Shyvana knew she was struggling against the urges she was faced with.

Shyvana had been told she was delicious. She had had many lovers. And each swallowed down her semen as if it was life itself. One girl had even cum after only being throat fucked. Shyvana would make sure Lulu would not. It had to be something in her release? In the boiling hot cum, there had to be something that made her partners feel such pleasure from simply tasting it. Not to mention how it must feel to have it released inside their womanhood.

Shyvana let out a quiet pant. "Lick it, it'll be over sooner if you do."

Lulu's tongue flicked out desperately, along her side head and-Shyvana pushed deeper, and Lulu sobbed, pushing back against her. The Yordle was gagging so much. She was choking Lulu with her dick! She growled hungrily. Then she gripped the back of the girls head, and sunk herself in deep and hard one last time. She exploded in the girl's mouth, thick streams of her semen pouring down the girl's throat. She pulled away slightly, watching the liquid drip from the tiny thing's lips onto her chin. Lulu mumbled and screamed around her cock with protest. Then she pulled out fully. She didn't want to kill the girl~ she wanted to break her in.

The girl said nothing as Shyvana's cum poured onto her chin, a lot of the huge load getting on her blouse. "Lick it up and swallow it," Shyvana ordered eagerly. She watched in fascination as the girl did as told, swallowing slowly, lapping up the excess on her chin. She watched the girl's cheeks color. "Did you like it?" Lulu spoke not a word but it was clear she did. She licked her lips again after she finished, as if she wanted more.

"I…I did what I was told. Please. I wanna go home," she said softly, so softly Shyvana hardly heard her. The dragoness drew closer. The words made her angry. She was not yet eager to mate? No matter, she would come to terms with their situation when she was impaled by Shyvana's cock. She would cum, and hold Shyvana's youngling, and that was that.

"I'm still hard," she whispered dangerously. "And I can see and smell the juices dripping from your pussy. We're not finished yet." Before the girl could protest she grabbed her by the throat, and pushed her onto her back. The girl was so small, she realized then. Would her cock even fit? She smirked. She'd make it fit, make the girl take all of her. It would serve her right for asking to leave after Shyvana gave her so much of her release. She hadn't cum so much for any other girl, and this one dared to ask to get rid of it. To get rid of Shyvana herself. Rage made her blood hot, and her movements jerky and cruel.

Lulu wasn't even half of Shyvana's size, so she had to arch her slightly so she could see the girl's face as she pulled down the little girl's loose pants, and then her panties underneath. It was glistening. She knew it. The girl could not resist even if she pretended she did! She was confused and Shyvana would show her the way, the truth of her body! Her body would hold her child and swell. Lulu would understand.

She ran her fingers along the girl's slit. Her clit was engorged and her pussy was dripping an excess of vaginal fluids. The girl was soaked and swollen. She swirled her thumb finger around the throbbing clit, the rest of her hand resting on the girl's belly. She grunted as she pressed the dripping head of her cock against the girl's hot entrance. "This is the last thing I want," Shyvana purred. The girl whimpered and said nothing. She grinned, before she forced her cock into the tight expanse of the girl's vagina. It tugged at her, as if trying to pull her in _and_ force her out.

Shyvana had never felt something so good! She…she couldn't help it, couldn't hold back! She forced her way through the girl's hymen roughly, and let out a loud groan. Fuck, it felt so good. She let her hips move as they willed, moving as fast and hard as she could, trying to bottom out. Lulu's cunt was unbelievably tight. Her juices dripped out around Shyvana's cock in a wet rush, heat gripping her dick with every thrust. The girl's constricting inner walls tugged her every time she moved, as if it wanted her to release her semen into it. So tight. There was some blood as well.

At that, Shyvana smirked. This was probably not how the Yordle had expected to lose her first time. In a dirty alley, with her legs spread and another woman's cock in her. Does she even know what she lost?

The tears streaming down the Yordle's face made her rut harder. Her large, calloused hands tightening around the girl's waist. Her legs swung around Shyvana's hips, kicking at her in another vain attempt to escape, and Shyvana threw her head back and growled slightly because fuck-the girl's cunt was fucking tight, and so fucking hot and wet. And her womb was fertile. The thought of the little woman's belly swelling with babe -Shyvana's babe!- made her slam her cock into the girl with even more strength, smirking wide when she saw the girl was still crying, but her face was contorting with pleasure as well.

"Your pussy is pulling me so much," she snarled in the girl's ear, "you fucking wanted this, wanted me to fuck you with my cock," the Yordle only mewled desperately, confused. Her  
little arms slid around Shyvana's neck. Her expression was a mixture of ecstasy, fear, and anger. The little thing looked down at where their sexes were connect, watching with strange interest as Shyvana's member jerked in and out, spreading the girl's entrance over and over. She groaned with excitement when she felt the girl jerk her hips unconsciously, her glistening sex sliding freely along her cock, making deliciously wet noises. Shyvana purred gently.

"I feel weird," Lulu whimpered in her ear, her nails digging into Shyvana's sides, and a smirk crossed the larger woman's face. She adjusted her position for deeper entrance, growling when she felt the Yordle girl's cunt convulse desperately, squeezing around her cock like she never wanted it to leave. The thought made the half-dragon purr lightly, "Shyv! I'm…I feel weird!" The girl exclaimed, eyes wide with shock and humiliation. Shyvana said nothing, simply licked the tears from her cheek, displaying her sharper than average canine teeth in a vicious grin. The girl cried out, throwing her head back. "Stop it, I'm gonna pee, I'm gonna pee!"

"You're not, you'll see," the dragoness purred. The girl shook her head, confusion mingling with embarrassment and obviously terrifying pleasure. Shyvana slammed as much of her length as she could in a few more times, then she felt the little hands on her tighten, nails digging into her flesh. Sobs and moans were streaming from the tiny girl, then her pussy squeezed in a vice grip, and Shyvana felt a wet gush around her dick. The girl was sobbing with pleasure, a dark blush on her cheeks, eyes wide as beacons.

Such pretty, _pretty_ green eyes. Shyvana didn't stop moving, she thrust once-twice-a third time, and then roared, throwing her head back. Her cock throbbed almost painfully before she came, splattering the girls insides with ropes of her thick, hot cum. The girl's mouth parted in a silent cry, her hips jerking up to meet the dragon woman's, her nails scratching against Shyvana's arms, her legs twining around her as her cum erupted.

Shyvana was fascinated by the girl's reaction to the hot flow of semen in her belly, entranced. "It…it feels good," Lulu whimpered, hips jerking, "Shyv, it feels so good, it's so warm…" she trailed off, fingers digging in, her cunt squeezing. Her juices pouring from her entrance onto Shyvana's rapidly re-hardening penis. The girl stared at her with wide eyes, cheeks flushed.

Shyvana purred happily, nuzzling the tiny girl, lapping at her skin, before she held the girl by the hair, and crushed their lips together. "Mmm," the girl gasped, opening her mouth wide. Shyvana growled with pleasure. This girl was all hers now, she was going to carry her child. At the thought her cock hardened until it was like steel. She pulled out of the kiss, repositioned, and then thrust her hips. Lulu whimpered, and her tiny tongue flicked out as her mouth fell open. Shyvana, rutted into her long and hard, heat pulsing throughout her entire body. "M…more Shyv, more," Lulu gasped.

The dragon in Shyvana roared. Who was Shyvana to refuse?


End file.
